Haus Lennister
Das Haus Lennister von Casterlystein ist eines der großen Häuser von Westeros. Sie gehört zu den reichsten, mächtigsten und ältesten Dynastien. Ihre Ländereien liegen im äußersten Westen des Kontinents, mit produktiven Goldminen. Ihr Sitz ist Casterlystein, eine mächtige Festung auf einem Felsvorsprung, mit Blick auf das Meer der Abenddämmerung. Am Fuß von Casterlystein liegt Lennishort, die dritt größte Stadt von Westeros. Sie sind die Herrscher über die Westlande und Wächter des Westens. Oberhaupt des Hauses und Lord von Casterlystein ist Tywin Lennister. Das Wappen des Hauses zeigt einen aufsteigenden goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund. Ihr offizieller Sinnspruch lautet: "Hört mich brüllen!", welcher aber nur selten erwähnt wird. Weiter verbreitet ist ihr inoffizieller Wahlspruch "Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schuld.", der meistens in einem negativen Zusammenhang verwendet wird. Das Haus Lennister kann eine Armee von rund 60.000 Mann relative schnell ausheben. Durch ihren immensen Reichtum zählen die Streitkräfte der Lennisters zu den am besten ausgerüsteten Truppen in den Sieben Königslanden, obwohl das Haus Tyrell weitaus größere Armeen ins Feld führt. Neben der Armee verfügen die Lennister auch über eine bescheidene Flotte in Lennishort, die einst während der Graufreud Rebellion durch die Brüder von Balon Graufreud in einem Präventivschlag zerstört wurde. Die inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen Cersei und Jaime Lennister wurde durch eine Verschwörung verheimlicht. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Joffrey Baratheon, bestieg den Eisernen Thron, als vermeintlicher Sohn und Erbe des verstorbenen König Robert Baratheon. Lord Tywin ist einer der wichtigsten Unterstützer seiner Herrschaft im Krieg der fünf Könige. In der Serie Geschichte thumb|left|210px|Lenn, der Gründer des Hauses. Mit den typichen Attributen der Lennister, blond, großgewachsen und stattlich, sind die Mitglieder des Hauses, Nachfahren der Andalen, die einst ein mächtiges Königreichen in den westlichen Hügeln und Tälern errichteten. Ihren Ursprung aber, führen sie auf Lenn den Listigen zurück, einen legänderen Betrüger im Zeitalter der Helden, der Casterlystein von ihren früheren Herren ergaunerte. Als Könige vom Stein, herrschten die Lennisters über die Westlande, bevor sie sich dem Haus Targaryen unterwarfen. thumb|right|210px|Loren I Lennister kniet nieder. Ihr letzter König war Loren Lennister, der zusammen mit dem letzten König der Weite, Mern Gärtner, 60.000 Soldaten zusammenzog, um sich Aegon den Eroberer zu stellen. Sie wurden auf dem Feld des Feuers von Aegons und seinen Schwestern besiegt und verloren dabei 4.000 Mann. Seitdem dienten sie dem Haus Targaryen und später König Robert Baratheon als Herrscher der Westlande und Wächter des Westens. Das Gold aus den Minen von Casterlystein und denen von Goldzahn machten das Haus Lennister zum reichsten der großen Häuser. Zurzeit von Lord Titos Lennister, dem Vater und Vorgänger von Tywin, setzte eine Periode des Niedergangs des Hauses ein. Er verschwendete das Vermögen für Fehlinvestitionen und ließ sich an seinem Hof verhöhnen, was als Zeichen der Schwäche angesehen wurde. Ein Vasall der Lennister, das Haus Regn von Castamaer rebellierte gegen Lord Titos. Tywin schlug den Aufstand persönlich nieder und löschte ihr Haus vollständig aus, dadurch stellte er den gefürchteten Ruf des Hauses Lennister wieder her. Seine Rücksichtslosigkeit gab dem Ausspruch "Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schuld", eine dunklere Bedeutung und wurde in dem Lied "Der Regen von Castamaer" verewigt. Tywin hat drei Kinder, die Zwillinge Cersei und Jaime und Tyrion von seiner Frau Joanna Lennister, die bei Tyrions Geburt starb. Dieser ist ein Zwerg und hat eine schwierige Beziehung zu Tywin. Cersei wurde zur Königin von Westeros, indem Tywin ihre Ehe mit König Robert Baratheon arrangiert, als Zeichen der Verbundenheit durch seine Unterstützung in Roberts Rebellion. Sie hat eine langjährige inzestuöse Beziehung mit ihrem Bruder Jaime. Beide verbargen ihre Beziehung und bekamen mehrere gemeinsame Kinder, Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen, die nach Cersei Ehe geboren wurden und als Kinder von König Robert gelten. Mitglieder *Lord Tywin Lennister, der Anführer des Hauses. **Königinwitwe Cersei Lennister, Tywins Tochter und Witwe des verstorbenen Königs Robert Baratheon. ***König Joffrey Baratheon, Cerseis ältester Sohn, ermordet auf seiner Hochzeit. ***Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon, Cerseis Tochter. ***Prinz Tommen Baratheon, Cerseis jüngster Sohn und Erbe des Eisernen Throns. **Ser Jaime Lennister, Tywins ältester Sohn und Mitglied der Königswache. Trägt den Beinamen Königsmörder. **Tyrion Lennister, Tywins jüngster Sohn und offizieller Erbe. *Ser Kevan Lennister, Tywins jüngerer Bruder und verheiratet mit Dorna Swyft. **Lancel Lennister, Kevans ältester Sohn und Erbe sowie Schildknappe von Robert Baratheon. Später zum Ritter ernannt. *Cinda Lennister, Schwägerin von Kevan und Tywin **Ser Alton Lennister, Tywins Neffe In den Büchern :Original: House Lannister In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist das Haus Lennister von Casterlystein eines der großen Häuser der Sieben Königslande und das Herrscherhaus der Westlande. Ihr Sitz ist Casterlystein, obwohl ein weiterer Familienzweig existiert, in der Nähe von Lennishort gelegen. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen goldenen Löwen auf purpurrotem Grund. Ihr offizieller Sinnspruch lautet: " Hört mich brüllen!". Nicht weniger bekannt, ist ihr inoffizieller Wahlspruch: "Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schuld." Die Lennisters herrschten als Könige vom Stein, bis zur Eroberung durch die Targaryen, doch es wurde ihnen als Lords erlaubt, die Westlande weiter zu regieren. Die Macht des Hauses erlebte einen Tiefpunkt während der Herrschaft von Titos Lennister, aber wurde wieder vollständig hergestellt durch seinen Sohn und Erben Tywin Lennister. Das Haus Lennister ist die reichste Familie der Sieben Königslande, aufgrund der ergiebigen Goldminen in ihrem Herrschaftsgebiet, aber es ist keineswegs das größte Reich, in eher unwegsamem Gebirge. Mitglieder des Hauses teilen sich in der Regel körperliche Attribute, wie goldenes Haar und smaragdgrüne Augen. Geschichte Die Lennisters sind Nachfahren der andalischen Eroberer, welche die Töchter des Königs vom Stein ehelichten. Der König selbst stammte von Lenn dem Listigen ab, einen legendären Betrüger aus dem Zeitalter der Helden, der die Casterlys reingelegt hatte und dadurch Casterlystein erhielt. Die Lennisters regierten als Könige vom Stein bis zur Eroberung durch die Targaryens. Nach der Schlacht auf dem Feld des Feuers, ergab sich König Loren I und seinem Haus wurde erlaubt als Lehnsherren über die Westlande zu herrschten. Die Lennisters sind die reichste Familie in den Sieben Königslanden, was zum Großteil an den vielen Goldminen in ihrem Herrschaftsgebiet liegt. Das Haus Lennister besaß einst ein Ahnenschwert aus valyrischen Stahl, genannt Lichtbrüller, aber es ist schon lange verloren gegangen. Während der Schwarzfeuer Rebellion blieb Lord Damon Lennister loyal gegenüber dem Haus Targaryen. Der große Rebellengeneral Ser Quentin Ball besiegte ihn außerhalb der Tore von Lennishort. Später, während der Herrschaft von Titos Lennister, erlebte das Haus seine schlimmste Krise. Durch Titos Schwäche wurde das Haus durch seine eigenen Vasallen verhöhnt. Es war schließlich Titos Sohn Tywin Lennister, der die eigenwilligen Vasallen unter Kontrolle brachte und die Macht seiner Familie wiederhergestellt. Bald darauf wurde Tywin von König Aerys II zur Hand des Königs ernannt und er behielt die Position für viele Jahre. Die Geiselnahme von Aerys durch Denys Darklyn, versuchte Tywin durch Verhandlungen zu lösen, die sich sechs Monate hinzogen. Dies verstärkte Aerys Paranoia und verschlechterte ihr Verhältnis, gleichzeitig begehrte Aerys die Frau von Tywin, seine Cousine und Vertraute Joanna. Tywin war nie ein gefühlsbetonter Mensch, aber als Joanna bei der Geburt ihre dritten Kindes, Tyrion, starb, war er in Trauer und sein Bruder Kevan wurde zu seiner rechten hand. Ihre Schwester Genna wurde zu einer Ersatzmutter für die Kinder. Sein zweiter Bruder Tygett starb an Pocken und ein weiterer Bruder, Gerion, segelte nach Valyria und war nie wieder gesehen. Trotz Tywins Versuch ein starkes Vermächtnis zu hinterlassen, war die Realität auf Casterlystein schädlich für sein Erbe. Seine Kinder die Zwillinge Jaime und begannen bereits in frühen Jahren eine inzestuöse Beziehung. Cersei besuchte, noch als sie ein junges Mädchen war, die Waldhexe‚ Maggy the Frog, die Vorboten ihrer Zukunft sah, was der Ursprung von Cerseis Paranoia war. Sie ermordete ihren Freund, der Zeuge der Prophezeiung war. Tyrion, mit 13 Jahren, war mit seinem Bruder Jaime unterwegs, als er Mädchen namens Tysha traf, das er sogleich heiratete. Ein Spiel, das Lord Tywin schnell und brutal beendete. Jaime war ein vielversprechender junger Ritter, geschult von Ser Arthur Dayn. Tywin war am Boden zerstört, als Jaime der Königsgarde von Aerys beitrat. Nach diesem Ereignis, was von Tywin als Diebstahl seines Erbes durch den Irren König empfunden, zusammen mit der Weigerung seine Tochter Cersei mit dem Kronprinzen Rhaegar zu verheiraten, trat Tywin von seinem Amt als Hand zurück. Das ruinierte Jaime Plan, der näher bei Cersei sein wollte, denn er war in Königsmund und Cersei kehrte zurück nach Casterlystein Während Roberts Rebellion, blieben die Lennisters die meiste Zeit des Konflikts neutral. Erst nach der Niederlage von Prinz Rhaegar in der Schlacht am Trident schloss sich Lord Tywin den Aufrührern unter Robert Baratheon gegen die Targaryen Herrschaft an. Er marschierte mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund und Aerys ließ ihm auf Anraten von Großmaester Pycelle, einen heimlichen Lennister Loyalisten, die Tore öffnen, im Glauben es handle sich um Verbündete. Während der darauffolgenden Plünderung von Königsmund, erschlug Jaime, immer noch ein Mitglied der Königsgarde, Aerys II, den letzten König aus dem Haus Targaryen. Inzwischen töteten Tywins Ritter den Rest der königlichen Familie, die sich in der Hauptstadt befanden, um dadurch sein Engagement für Robert Sache zu beweisen. Danach wurde Tywins Tochter Cersei mit dem neuernannten König Robert verheiratet. Diese Ehe und die zunehmende Menge an Gold, die Robert den Lennisters schuldete, steigerte Tywins Einfluss und den seiner Familie immens. Viel von Tywins Aufmerksamkeit gilt der Familie, wodurch alle seine Verwandten ihren Teil dazu beitragen, den Namen des Hauses zu ehren. A Game of Thrones Unbemerkt von den meisten, führten Lord Tywins Nachkommen, Königin Cersei und ihr Zwillingsbruder Ser Jaime, eine inzestuöse Liebesbeziehung. Alle drei Königskinder, die angeblich von König Robert gezeugt wurden, stammen eigentlich von Jaime. Lord Eddard Stark und seine Frau Catelyn vermuten, dass die Lennisters Eddards Vorgänger als Hand des Königs, Lord Jon Arryn, ermorden ließen und auch versuchten, ihren Sohn Bran zu töten. Letzteres ist wahr, den der Junge war Zeuge ihrer Unzucht. Lady Catelyn ließ Tyrion Lennister in einem Gasthaus festnehmen, um ihn vor Gericht zu bringen, was Lord Tywin veranlasste, eine Einheit Plünderer in die Länder der Tully zu entsenden, wodurch Lord Stark ins Feld gelockt werden sollte, in der Hoffnung, ihn als Geisel zu ergreifen und zum Austauch anzubieten. Allerdings wird Eddard in den Straßen von Königsmund aufgelauert und bei einem Zweikampf gegen Ser Jaime verletzt, weswegen er andere Männer, an seiner statt, entsendet. Tyrion wird auf eigenen Wunsch freigelassen, aber der Krieg geht weiter, so wie die Intrigen in der Hauptstadt, wo Eddard von Cersei inhfatiert wurde. Tywin und Jaime erringen mehrere Siege über die Flusslords, aber die Tully werden bald darauf von Eddards Sohn Robb mit einer Vielzahl von Nordmännern unterstützt. Tywin stellte eine Stark Armee unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm, doch diese Streitmacht stellte sich als Finte heraus, mit dem Ziel Tywin abzulenken, während Robb die Belagerung von Schnellwasser durch einen Überraschungsangriff brach und dabei Jaime gefangennahm. Inzwischen fürchtete Cersei um ihre Kinder, wenn Robert durch Eddard von der wahren Vaterschaft informiert wird. Sie instruierte ihren Vetter, Lancel Lennister, der gleichzeitig Roberts Knappe war, dem König reichlich und starken Wein, bei einer Wildschweinjagd, nachzuschenken, wodurch er sich Robert tödliche Verletzung zu zog. Danach bestieg ihr und Jaime Sohn, Joffrey den Thron und ließ Lord Stark hinrichten, was jede Möglichkeit eines Frieden ausschloss. Jaime wurde, trotz seiner Abwesenheit, zum neuen Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde ernannt. Tywin, nachdem er den Posten der Hand erhielt, entsendete Tyrion an seiner Stelle, um den Krieg in den Flusslande fortführen zu können. Inzwischen erhoben auch Roberts Bruder, Stannis und Renly Batatheon Anspruch auf den Thron und bestritten Joffreys Rechtmäßigkeit. So begann der Krieg der fünf Könige A Clash of Kings Tyrion und Cersei konkurrierten um Einfluss in Königsmund, wobei es Tyrion gelang, seine Schwester auszumanövrieren. Verzweifelt auf der Siche nach Verbündeten, plante er Bündnis mit dem Haus Martell. Ein Teil der Vereinbarung war die Verlobung zwischen Prinzessin Myrcella und Trystane Martell. Als ihr Schiff den Hafen verlässt, wird die königliche Familie in dem Aufstand von Königsmund, der durch Joffrey provoziert wurde, bedrängt. Jaime schmachtete sein Dasein im Kerker von Schnellwasser, trotz einiger Versuche, ihn zu befreien. Inzwischen ersetzte Cersei seinen Platz in ihrem Bett, mit ihrem Vetter Ser Lancel Lennister. Mit den Einmarsch der Stark-Armee in die Westlande, marschierte Tywin mit seiner Armee von Harrenhal aus, in Richtung seiner Heimatländer, wurde aber von Ser Edmure Tully in der Schlacht an den Furten daran gehindert. Dadurch gelang es König Robb eine dritte Streitmacht aus dem Westen unter Ser Stafford Lennister in der Schlacht von Oxcross vernichtend zu schlagen. Allerdings ist Tywin nahe genug an Königsmund, um die Stadt, als er von dem drohenden Angriff durch Stannis hört, zu verteidigen. Aufgrund von Tywins Präsenz, Tyrions Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und der neuen Allianz mit dem Haus Tyrell sind die Lennisters in der Lage, Stannis Angriff in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser abzuwehren, trotz einer drohenden Niederlage der Goldröcke, als Cersei befahl, dass König Joffrey die Mauern zu verlassen hat. Die meisten von Stannis Vasallen erklärte ihre Loyalität gegenüber Joffrey und Lord Tywin übte die Herrschaft faktisch aus. Inzwischen hatte Catelyn Stark von dem angeblichen Tod zwei ihrer Söhne erfahren, die sich in der Gewalt des Verräters Theon Graufreud befanden. Sie entließ Jaime aus der Gefangenschaft, um dadurch in einem heimlichen Austausch ihre Töchter Sansa und Arya zu erhalten. Es war erfolgreich geheimgehalten worden, dass Arya Königsmund bereits seit langem verlassen hatte. Vasallenhäuser *Haus Bannstein *Haus Brax *Haus Clegane *Haus Ginster *Haus Leffert *Haus Lydden *Haus Marbrand *Haus Payn *Haus Prester *Haus Rallenhall *Haus Sarwyck *Haus Serret *Haus Swyft *Haus Tyracroc *Haus Westerling *Haus Westford Haus Clegane Haus Swyft Haus Rallenhall Haus Leffert Haus Marbrand Haus Payn Haus Westerling Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *House Lannister im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Lannisterit:Casa Lannisteres:Casa Lannisterru:Ланнистеры Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Die Westlande